Bathroom Buddies
by Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky
Summary: Ever since Kurt was a kid he has always been afraid of using any sort of pubic bathroom. There's always been one kid who would help him get over his fear. As they get older they find new ways of getting over Kurt's phobia. Slash, slight watersports.


**Original Kink Meme Prompt: **Kurt has never been comfortable using unfamiliar bathrooms. So when he was five and sent to the restroom with his hall-buddy, Puck, the poor boy was too bladder-shy to do anything. Puck, being the helpful little boy he was back then, stood behind Kurt and slowly put pressure above Kurt's groin to help him pee and it worked.

When they were eleven, they both went to some girl's birthday party where Kurt was discomforted because the bathroom was too cluttered with people's dirty towels and he felt dirty…but he really had to go. Puck found him doing a little jig outside the bathroom and offered to help out. Kurt accepted.

They're seventeen now. Rachel is throwing a party for Quinn's recovery, and somehow the guys and Brittany get into a punch drinking contest. Kurt gets urinally constipated. Cue Puck getting frustrated when he finds Kurt just standing there in the bathroom because he has to piss too. He decides to speeds things along the same way he's done before. Kurt is weirded out at first, then violated, then extremely relieved. Like, he makes this sound like he's having a freaking orgasm, and Puck doesn't think it should seem as hot as it does.

**Okay…I have no idea if I am doing this right or not but I just read a one-shot that said something about filling in a Puck/Kurt fic meme and I was curious as to what that even is so I Googled it. I got a kink meme page and started scrolling through just reading them and realized they were just prompts from anonymous people about what they would like to read. I copy and pasted a bunch of the ones I liked and I'm going to fill them just for the fun of it. I'll always put the original prompt up at the top that way you know which one I am going from. Some of them will have everything the prompt wants and some will be different to my liking. I hope I do this right.**

**Here I go! **

_Kindergarten_

_Kurt whimpers and shifts from foot to foot. He really has to pee but is too scared to use the bathroom by himself. He doesn't like peeing in public. His mommy told him to be careful because of germs._

_The bathroom door opens and Kurt's hall buddy Noah walks out. He walks over to Kurt and stands in front of him with his arms crossed across his chest. "Why didn't you go to the bathroom?" the boy demands._

_Kurt blushes and looks down at his feet. "I don't like public bathrooms." He mutters._

"_What?"_

_Kurt huffs and looks up to meet Noah's gaze. "I'm scared of bathrooms. I can't go by myself." He repeats._

_Noah rolls his eyes and grabs Kurt by the arm. He drags the smaller boy into the bathroom and pushes him into the bigger stall. He turns and locks it before turning back to face Kurt. "I'll stand in here with you so you can go just be fast about it because we're gonna be late to class."_

_Kurt nods shyly and turns back to the toilet. With shaky hands he unbuttons his jeans and drags the zipper down. He pushes his slacks down in the front a bit and pulls his penis out of his underwear. He faces it down towards the toilet and waits._

_Nothing happens._

_Kurt sniffles and tries wiggling a bit. Still nothing._

_He needs to pee, he knows he does. His stomach his full at the bottom and his balls are tingling. He whimpers again and presses the palm of his hands against his eyes to stop the hot tears from rolling down his cheeks._

_Noah sighs somewhere behind the smaller boy and then he's suddenly pressing against his back. Kurt jumps and tries to pull away but Noah grabs his arm again. "I'm not going to hurt you geez, I'm going to help you." He says._

"_How?" Kurt sniffs. Wiping his nose on the back of his hand._

"_I'm going to do what my mom does with my little sister when she tries to potty train her. Point you dick towards the toilet." He demands._

_Kurt grabs his penis and faces it towards the toilet bowl again._

"_Don't jump, okay? This will feel weird at first but it will help. Just try to stay relaxed."_

_Kurt nods._

_Noah brings his hand up and presses the palm of his hand flat against Kurt's groin. Kurt gasps at how cold Noah's hand is and his whole body twitches but he doesn't pull away. Noah wiggles his fingertips a little just above the shaft of Kurt's penis and then presses his heel in hard at the bottom of his stomach._

_Kurt grunts and feels a weird pressure in the bottom of his belly. He wants to pull away from Noah's hand but he starts to feel the urge to pee start to come forward._

_Noah starts wiggling his hand a bit faster and pressing in harder. Before Kurt can tell him to stop the whole bottom half of his body jerks and he starts peeing into the toilet._

_Noah immediately removes his hand and steps back while Kurt finishes peeing._

_Kurt heaves a sigh when the last drop of pee drips into the toilet. He reaches forward and pulls the handle to flush the toilet down. He turns to Noah and smiles gently. "Thank you." He whispers embarrassingly._

_Noah shrugs. "Whatever."_

**Britney's Eleventh Birthday Party**

**Kurt sighs and slumps against the wall outside the upstairs bathroom. His friend Britney is having her eleventh birthday party downstairs and he was having a good time until about five minutes ago when the urge to pee hit him pretty hard.**

**Kurt doesn't like to go to the bathroom in public or at anyone else's home but his own home. He was just going to ignore the urge but with everyone carrying a drink around he couldn't escape the fact that he really needs to pee.**

**He had escaped to the upstairs and he's been standing here ever sense. Trying to work up the courage to open the bathroom door and get it over with.**

**He counts to ten slowly before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open. He immediately gasps and his hand flies over his mouth in horror.**

**There are dirty towels and clothes scattered all over the bathroom floor and over the edge of the bathtub. He steps back out of the bathroom and slams the door shut behind him. He presses his back against the wall once again and closes his eyes.**

"**You okay Hummel?" a voice asks.**

**Kurt's snap open and he finds Noah, who now goes by Puck, standing in front of him. "Y…yeah. What would make you think anything is wrong?" he fakes innocence.**

**Puck rolls his eyes. "Well how about the fact that you just ran out of the bathroom like the toilet was alive and trying to eat you dick off." He says crudely.**

**Kurt cringes and squeezes his eyes shut. "I don't like using public bathroom's." he admits.**

"**Still?" Puck asks incredulously.**

**Kurt opens his eyes back up and stares at Puck. "What do you mean still?" he squeaks. No one knows about his phobia but him and his dad.**

**Puck smirks. "You don't remember?" he teases.**

**Cautiously Kurt shakes his head no.**

**This time Puck laughs. "When we were in Kindergarten we were hall buddies or whatever. You were having trouble going to the bathroom so I helped you out by pressing on your bladder." He says with a shrug.**

**Kurt feels his entire face heat up. Just the thought of someone's hand being so close to his penis, even if they were just kids, make him uncomfortable and a little weirded out.**

"**Do you need help again?" Puck suddenly asks.**

**Kurt mouth drops open and he gets ready to snap out a no when he stops himself. He knows he's not going to be able to concentrate in that bathroom with the state that it's in so he hesitantly nods yes.**

**Puck nods and gesture's to the bathroom. Kurt takes a deep breath and pushes open the door again. He tries to avoid all of the clothes lying all over the floor as he walks over to the toilet. He leans down and slowly lifts the lid before stopping and not moving.**

**Puck huffs behind him. "You need to pull you dick out I order to piss Hummel. I don't have all night, I overheard Santana saying that she was going to give Britney her birthday gift in private and I want to see what it is."**

**Kurt rolls his eyes but unbuttons his jeans anyway. He pulls the zipper down teeth by teeth and pushes his jeans and underwear down past his balls and then lets them rest there. He faces his penis down towards the toilet and then turns his head slightly giving Puck a small nod.**

**Puck's hand comes around his body and rests above his penis lying flat against his groin. Somewhere in the back of his mind Kurt gets a flash of Puck doing this for him before but the memory doesn't stay long enough to remember anything solidly.**

**Puck's fingers settle right against the base of his penis and the palm of his hand presses into his groin but tilted up towards the bottom of his stomach.**

**He begins to slowly add hard pressure to Kurt's stomach and groin. Kurt hisses and jerks away a little.**

**Puck brings his other hand up and grips Kurt's shoulder tightly. "Don't jerk. Every time you do the urge to piss goes away and we have to start all over. You'll feel discomfort but you need to relax your stomach and bladder in order to piss." He instructs.**

**Kurt takes another deep breath, ignores what it feels like to have another boys hand on him and nods his head.**

**Puck begins adding pressure again and Kurt squeezes his eyes shut against the tingling pressure he starts to feel in his stomach and balls. It's a weird feeling.**

**The urge to pee starts to build in his groin and his breath picks up just a bit from the clenching and unclenching of his stomach from the pressure.**

**Suddenly Puck wiggles his fingers which touch his penis shaft and piss explodes into the toilet.**

**Puck's hands disappear from him immediately and Kurt slumps forward a bit. He grabs the back of the toilet and his whole body convulses like he's puking while he continues to piss.**

**Once his body has calmed down and he knows he done peeing he gives his penis a shake and tucks himself back into his jeans. He timidly walks to the sink and washes his hands while he hears Puck use the toilet himself.**

**As both boys leave the bathroom and head back downstairs Kurt grabs Puck's arm before they go their separate ways. "Thank you." He whispers when Puck turns to faced him.**

**Puck shrugs. "Whatever."**

Quinn's Recovery Party at The Berry House

Kurt shifts on the couch once again and crosses his legs. He just finishes a punch drinking contest with the guys plus Britney and now he has to pee like a racehorse.

It was Rachel's bright idea. She made too much punch because she didn't want any alcohol to be at the party. When Santana and Puck showed up with their arms loaded down with bottles of whiskey, rum, vodka and beer Rachel threw her hands up and declared a punch drinking contest between the guys.

Britney felt left out so she got in on it too. Finn won of course because the guy is too tall for his own good and can hold liquid like a steel pail.

Kurt can't take it anymore so he stands up and stalks his way upstairs. He walks through the kitchen and then up to the second floor of the house. There's a bathroom in the basement but everyone is down there and he doesn't want people banging on the door every few seconds demanding for him to hurry up.

He goes into Rachel's room and straight through to her private bathroom. He's been in her room before so he knows how clean she keeps the place. He stops in front of the toilet and just stares down at it. The urge to pee is stronger than ever but he still can't bring himself to relieve himself in someone else's house.

He's not sure how long he's standing there when a voice speaks to the right of him. "Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to propose? Puck annoyed voice snaps.

Kurt turns his head and glares at Puck. "What do you want? There's a bathroom downstairs." He snaps back. The insistent urge to pee is making him frustrated.

Puck growls. "Yeah, there is but it's currently being taking up by six drunken girls all giggling and trying to piss at the same time. There is no way in hell I am going to piss in that bathroom once they are done with it." He pulls a disgusted face.

Kurt wrinkles his own nose but looks back down at the toilet and sighs. "I can't pee." He whines.

Puck chuckles. "Need help?" he asks.

Kurt stomps his foot like a child. "No! I am seventeen years old god dammit and I should be able to piss on my own!" he shouts.

Puck raises an eyebrow. "Fine. Can you at least let me piss first and then I'll leave you and the toilet alone."

Kurt snorts but backs away anyway. He goes over to the sink while Puck uses the toilet. After puck flushes and washes his hands Kurt watches him walk to the door through the mirror. He casts a quick glance at the toilet and then back to Puck's back.

"Okay!" he blurts out.

Puck stops and turns slowly. "Okay to what?" he asks.

Kurt huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. "Okay I will take your help. I really need to pee and I would rather pee in a toilet than my pants."

Puck nods and walks towards Kurt.

Kurt gulps and tries to clamp down on the awkwardness of the situation. It was different when they were eleven but now they are both sexually active seventeen year olds and that changes everything.

Kurt takes his position in front of the toilet and works on getting his jeans under his balls. He's not wearing any underwear tonight because you can see the lines when he wears skinny jeans and it looks stupid.

He spreads his legs just a bit and faces and dick down into the toilet bowl. He tries to concentrate on relaxing as Puck's hand first touches him. It's weird to try and think of peeing while another boy's hands are inches from your dick but Kurt squeezing his eyes shut and keeps his stomach relaxed.

As Puck's fingers get dangerously close to his dick Kurt can't help but feel more than weirded out. A little violated to be honest. Puck's hands are a lot bigger than when he was eleven so his hand spans more of Kurt's lower region then back then.

Puck's palm is pressing against his lower stomach and his fingers are spread out on either side of his shaft almost touching his balls. His thumb and forefinger are on one side and the other three fingers are on the other.

Every time Puck presses the palm of his hand into the bottom of his stomach his fingers flex and his hand almost curls, brings the skin to his balls up and closer to his shaft. Its torture to try and hold still and force his body to relax so he can pee with puck's hand practically cradling his dick and balls.

"You need to relax." Puck's voice rumbles in his ear.

Kurt let's out the breath he was holding and nods. "I know, I'm trying. I honestly am. I just can't clear my head."

"You need to relax." He repeats.

Kurt snaps. "You try fucking relaxing with a hot as hell seventeen year old guy practically cradling your dick while you try and piss. And to top it all off I'm gay and having a hot as hell guy holding your dick isn't really a bad thing." He rushes out in one breath.

Puck's hand stops moving. "Hot as hell?" he asks.

Kurt gulps. "I'm sorry. That was highly inappropriate of me. I'm just stressed and I really do have to pee."

"Let me try something, okay? Don't freak out. You promise not to freak out?" Puck asks.

Kurt takes a shuddery breath. "I can't promise anything but I'll try."

Puck's hand disappears for a few seconds before coming back. Though, instead of pressing his palm against Kurt's groin he wraps his warm calloused hand around Kurt's dick.

Kurt gasps and arching into Puck's fist. "Wha…what are you doing?" he stammers.

Puck's mouth attaches itself to Kurt's neck. Biting and sucking at the flesh. "I'm helping you relax the best way I know how. Just stop thinking about it and enjoy."

Kurt wants to protest but when Puck's twists his hand at the head of his dick he chokes off a moan and rocks into Puck's grip. He really shouldn't be doing this right now but he just doesn't want Puck to stop.

Puck strokes Kurt's hard flesh in his hand and can't help but get turned on by it as well. He was just going to stroke him to orgasm and cause him to piss that way but he can't help but feel aroused by the way Kurt is thrusting into his hand and the noises that he's trying not to make.

Kurt can feel is whole body coiling and tightening but it just doesn't seem to be enough. His body is climbing to the peak but nothing is tipping it over the edge. Kurt mewls and his whole thrashes in Puck's arms and still nothing happens.

Kurt makes a sobbing noise of frustration and presses himself back against Puck's front.

"What do you need Kurt?" Puck asks.

Kurt whines. "More. Anything. Just more." He gasps.

"Do you trust me?"

Kurt nods. "Yes. Please. Yes."

Using his other hand he pushes Kurt's jeans down his hips and ass and palms Kurt's naked flesh. Kurt moans and pushes his ass into Puck's hand. He's not a virgin, hasn't been since Jason from summer camp two years ago but he also hasn't been touched this way in more than six months.

Puck glides his hand all over Kurt's ass and down the back of his thighs. He wants to do more but he doesn't want to scare Kurt or push him into anything he doesn't want. This is mainly about Kurt relaxing enough to piss but if he can get something out of it to there's nothing wrong with that.

"More." Kurt gasps out.

Puck stills his hands for a second. "You sure? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want or are not ready for."

Kurt makes a noise somewhere between a snort and a moan. "Puck, I'm not a virgin. Haven't been for two years. I probably have sex almost as often as you. Yes I want it." He grits out.

"Really? Do you have any lube then?"

Kurt shakes his head. "My pants were too tight to carry anything but my phone and keys. This is Rachel's bathroom I'm sure there is lotion around here somewhere."

Puck lets go of Kurt and walks over to the sink. He opens the mirror cupboard above the sink and pulls out a small tube of strawberry scented hand lotion. Puck shrugs and quickly makes his way back to Kurt. "I found strawberry lotion, is that okay?" he asks.

Kurt nods frantically. "Yes just please touch me again." he begs.

Puck groans and fumbles with his pants. He pushes his own down his legs and kicks them off behind him. He drags Kurt's pants down the rest of the way and makes him left one leg out so he can spread his legs better.

Puck moves his hands to Kurt's ass again and spreads the cheeks a bit. He watches as Kurt's hole flutters from the cool air teasing his body and licks his lips. If they had more time he would bend forward and lick Kurt until he was begging him to take him.

Instead he pops the lid to the lotion and squirts a nice amount onto three of his fingers. He rubs them slightly so the lotion isn't too cold before bringing his fingers to Kurt's ass and circling his hole.

Kurt moans and wiggles his ass against the teasing touch, silently begging him to touch more.

Puck slowly lets one of his fingers sink into Kurt's already willing body. He thrusts his finger in and out of Kurt a few times before adding a second finger. He begins scissoring his fingers and holding them apart for as many seconds as he can before letting them go and thrusting them in and out again.

Kurt collapses forward, his forearms landing on the back of the toilet and his hard penis swinging between his legs. He spreads his legs further and arches his back. "I'm ready, please Puck. I'm ready." He pants.

Puck groans at Kurt's begging tone of voice. He's never once heard Kurt beg for anything before so to have the boy bent over in front of him begging to be fucked by him turns Puck on like nothing else has ever done before. He pulls his fingers out of Kurt's body, pours more lotion into his hand and slicks his cock up.

He wipes the access lotion on his stomach and reaches out to grip Kurt's hips. He presses against Kurt's body and nudges Kurt's stretched opening with the tip of his cock. "You ready?" he asks.

Kurt whines and nods his head as he tries to force himself back onto Puck's cock. Puck grips Kurt's hips even tighter and pushes the head of his cock inside. Puck stops for a few seconds and holds himself still before pushing further inside. This time he doesn't stop until his groin touches Kurt's ass.

Kurt breaths deeply through the stretching burn of penetration. Puck's a pretty big guys and his cock size lives up to his actual size nicely. Once he's adjusted he pulls forward a little and then pressing back again. He moans his bliss at the slide of Puck's naked cock in his ass. He's never had sex without a condom before and he finds he likes it so much more than doing it with a rubber.

Once Kurt makes the first move Puck braces himself and begins thrusting in and out of Kurt's body with vigor. The only sounds in the bathroom now are the sounds of flesh, moans, pants and the squeaking of their feet slipping on the tiled floor.

Kurt pushes up and moves his hands so that he's gripping the toilet, not leaning on it and begins meeting Puck thrust for thrust. The steady pressure he's felt in his stomach and groin from needing to piss is starting to intensify and it almost feels like a burning sensation. The type of burning sensation that makes your toes curl and your whole body want to twitch away but press further into it.

His dick begins to swell and turn purple, almost to the point of pain. So many new feelings are sweeping through Kurt and he has no idea how to handle or control all of them. "I don't know what to do. It's too much." He whimpers.

Puck rubs a hand up Kurt's back in soothing circles. "You're fine. You're going to pee when you orgasm so make sure your dick is facing into the toilet. Remember what I said about relaxing. Just let your body feel. Don't think about it and don't try and stop it. It's not gross or nasty it's natural. Let yourself go." He says in soothing words.

Kurt wants to tell him no, wants to beg him to stop but nothing comes out of his mouth. The pain he feels in his dick and stomach match one hundred percent to the pleasure he feels in his ass and everywhere else in his body. He doesn't want anymore and yet he never wants it to stop or end. He continues pushing back against Puck's body. Soundless words and phrases leave his mouth as he tries to tell Puck how he feels and what he needs.

Puck grins and never once falters in his thrusting. He knows what it feels like to need to orgasm and pee at the same time. Puck has played with watersports before and he's come to like it. He knew it would be the best way for Kurt to relax long enough to piss.

And switches up his footing and changes the angle a bit as his thrusting begins to speed up and become erratic. He's close to his own edge but he wants Kurt to come first because the smaller boy needs to pee.

As soon as Puck changes angles the head of his cock begins hitting Kurt's prostate over and over again.

Kurt howls and feels as if his penis explodes as cum and pee begin erupting from the tip. His penis is twitching and pulsing and jumping do wildly that he has to grip the base and force it to face the inside of the toilet bowl.

Even when he's done cumming he's still pissing. Clear yellow liquid rushing into the bowl and Kurt feels the tingles spread from his groin through his entire body and ending at the roots of his hair.

When the last drop of piss pools at the tip of his penis but doesn't drip into the toilet is when he knows he's done.

Puck grins widely and grunts as he empties his load inside of Kurt's ass. Kurt's walls are like a vise and he can't even move for fear of suctioning his cock right off.

He waits until Kurt and his body calm down and relaxes again before sliding out and stepping back. Kurt nearly collapses but Puck is there to quickly grab him by the waist, put the toilet lid down and sit him down.

Puck kneels down in front of Kurt. "Are you alright?" he asks while brushing some of Kurt's fallen hair out of his face.

Kurt smiles weakly and snuggles into Puck's hand. "Yeah. That was…intense."

"Is it something you'd try again?" Puck bites his bottom lip.

"I think so just not every single time I had sex. That's for more like special occasions of when I'm out and public and need it."

Puck chuckles. "We'll…you know who to call if you need someone." He says.

Kurt's smile is soft. "I always have."

**A/N: I don't know why most of my endings have to be a sappy one liner or phrase. It's programed into me or something. Oh well…hope you liked it.**


End file.
